Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Exclusive Mistletoes
by luckintheair04
Summary: "What the hell?" "We're trapped, Malfoy." "What do you mean, we're trapped? What's going on?" "It's a mistletoe. See?" Hermione said, pointing up the ceiling. The mistletoe sang its tinkling music as if taunting them. "I can't leave because of a freaking mistletoe?" Malfoy growled. "Yes, that's how the thing works to make sure people kiss."- Oneshot


**I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. **

_**Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Exclusive Mistletoes **_

Only a few people knew Professor Flitwick well. Sure, many knew he was one of those odd balls in Ravenclaw in his days in Hogwarts and also the shortest student to graduate in his year. He was an accomplished charmer (even with the ladies, surprisingly) and he always welcomed creativity from students he taught. He strongly felt that Hermione Granger should have been in his house and never appreciated Ronald Weasley's clumsiness in his class. Like anybody else, he had had faith in Harry Potter to give out his best, though he had not really expected the boy to get an E for charms in his OWLs.

Well, pleasant surprises everywhere!

But what was truly amazing was that there was a side of Professor Flitwick that only a few people like Professor Dumbledore, Professor Slughorn and very surprisingly, the Weasley twins knew. Sadly enough, two from the group were no longer alive due to that dratted war. But nevertheless this unknown side of Professor Flitwick still actively existed.

Professor Flitwick adored pranks.

Sure, he didn't show it. After all, he was a teacher. He wasn't supposed to approve it. But that did not stop him from secretly enjoying the pranks carried out by the Weasley twins who reminded of his cheekiness when he was young and idiotic. That was why he was one of the most frequent customers of _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ even after the war_. _Yes, it was quite heartbreaking without one of the Weasleys, but the shop was still running good with George Weasley getting constant help from his brothers and his good friend, Lee Jordan. The shop was in full swing for the purpose of cheering up all the mourners after the war, including the owner himself.

This was why Professor Flitwick thought it'll be a good idea to purchase some extra products for the starting year of Hogwarts after the war. They could really do with some cheering. Harry Potter himself was coming back to complete his seventh year along with some of his friends. He was of course, appointed Head Boy along with Miss Granger as Head Girl. But Ron Weasley had decided to stay behind to help his brother in the shop. Which was perfectly fine for Professor Flitwick, who admired any helping hand to the shop full of the subject he taught best; Charms.

So to the staff's surprise, Professor Flitwick was at full blast during special occasions. Valentine day was full of hearts and confetti near entrances. There were special candies available in each hallway that turned your tongue in to different colours so that you could find your match. This apparently worked on Neville Longbottom when his tongue turned gold and he found a gold tongued Hannah Abbott the next day. They did quickly hit it off together.

Halloween was amazing with cheeky talking Jack O' lanterns and cake that looked like human heads. The Head Girl was successfully freaked by a Freak-Out-Face Book that had been stacked in the shelves in the library.

As for Christmas, Flitwick was, as usual, in charge of the Christmas tree. And he didn't disappoint anyone with that role. He had purchased the Multi-Couloured Christmas Tree from the Weasley Joke Shop and had a wonderful time decorating. And of course, he didn't miss the Weasley Mistletoes. Oh no. Those were the sole reason for lots of things to change.

Draco Malfoy couldn't decide whose fault it was. Was it the Weasleys fault for starting that ridiculous Joke Shop? Or was it Flitwick's because of his mania for those pathetic products? Or was it Granger's fault for walking in that particular corridor? Or was it his mother's fault for throwing a tantrum so Malfoy would go back to repeat his seventh year under all those judgmental, disapproving stares? Or was it his own fault for forgetting his homework in the library that was supposed to have been completed the next day?

Hermione Granger would of course say that it was Malfoy's fault. Hermione was merely doing her duties while Malfoy was been utterly careless forgetting his homework behind in the library, and even careless for doing it the last minute. Hermione had been doing her rounds alone, wondering if Harry was alright after banging his head in to one of the hoops while trying to catch the snitch. Quiddich crazed boys, saw nothing but the Quaffle, the Bludger or the Snitch. Had Moody said 'Constant Vigilance' for nothing? Now he had to stay in the hospital wing moaning under Madame Pomfrey's vigilant eye, instead of roaming the halls looking for cheeky third years after curfew, which Harry and Hermione secretly enjoyed doing together. It happened to be a very—relaxing routine.

So Hermione was briskly walking the empty hallways on her own, frequently looking over her shoulder to check the shadow filled hallway, still nervous about her protection ever since the war. Old habits die hard. She felt quite tired that night, for she had been doing twice as work that needed to be done. N.E. was a very serious matter. _EVERYTHING_ depended on it. Her career, her future….everything.

And it was when she was thinking about her future—which was hopefully filled with a job, decent salary, probably Ron and even better, some ginger haired kids—when she bumped in to something tall and hard while rounding the corner. Apparently the person—yes, it was a person—who had bumped in to her had also been moving rather quickly that their force almost threw Hermione to the ground.

Almost.

Arms flayed and a hand grabbed Hermione's arm, another, her waist. And Hermione stared at the owner of the hands gripping her.

Well, what do you know? Draco Malfoy.

When Hermione had heard that Malfoy was back for the seventh year, she had…. well….. She really didn't know what to do. He was the guy who had tormented her for six years, who had tried to turn Harry in at the room of requirement and even worse, did nothing as he watched her get tortured by Bellatrix. So why didn't she just give him the nastiest look and make his life hell since she had power as the head girl?

Since he wasn't a bad person.

He had been reluctant in the Death Eater acts, ever since he joined. He hadn't verified their identities when they had been captured in the Malfoy Manor. Even though that hadn't done them much good. But he hadn't been evil or twisted or bad. He had been a pathetic coward. That was all. _So Harry says_. And at the end, Malfoy had given important evidence to the Ministry on the other Death Eaters.

So taking Harry's advice, Hermione chose to ignore Malfoy. She simply lived as if he didn't exist, in classes, in halls and in the grounds. To her luck, Malfoy refrained from looking or taunting her. He left her alone and so did she. Harry had struck a mature truce with Malfoy, putting everything behind. Now the pair nodded at each other whenever they ran in to each other. That was all. All was well.

Till that night of course.

Seeing who it was, Malfoy instantly let go of her, giving a space between them. He absentmindedly wiped his hands on his pants, and Hermione wondered if it was because of her 'filth'. She consciously straightened her shirt.

"Malfoy." Hermione said with a cold voice. She decided that this was the best way to approach.

"Granger." He said monotonously, adjusting the strap of the bag that was casually slung on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here out late?"

"I was just going back." His jaw clenched and his eyes were slightly narrowed.

"Where from?" Hermione hated that he was tall.

"What is it to you?"

"In case I have to report you."

Malfoy scowled, stuffing his fists in to his pockets. "The library."

"Don't let me catch you outside after hours again." Hermione warned curtly as she decided to go her way.

"Head Girl getting bossy?" His eyebrow arched as he sneered, stopping Hermione. Malfoy couldn't help it. The year had been very uneventful. He was the only Slytherin in his year who had returned and there had been nothing amusing to occupy him with. He had kept a low profile like his mother had instructed but this moment was too precious to pass; to annoy the haughty head girl who thought every thing was in place now.

Hermione was about to retort back something witty when she heard that little music. She stopped and listened. It was faint but it was there. A tinkling music. She felt sure that she had heard it somewhere else. The music was getting eventually clearer and louder.

Malfoy had been expecting Hermione to snap at him but he watched her hesitate. A light frown appeared on her face as she glanced at the wall beside them. What was wrong with her? Malfoy wondered. He was about to jeer at her again when he heard it. A tinkling music. He looked around. There was nobody. Apparently this was what had caught Granger's attention.

Hermione snapped out from her trance. "Well, go to your dorm now." She muttered. What was that music? She knew it from somewhere. Hermione heard Malfoy saying something in the background but her mind was reeling. It must have been from sixth year. Yes, it was, but where? She racked her brains. Then it hit her. It had something to do with McLaggen. Oh snap. This was not good. She searched through the unpleasant memories with McLaggen.

The pitch.

No.

The library.

No, no music there.

The darned slug party.

No.

The slug mee—Wait a minute. Rewind.

She glanced up.

Hermione swore to Malfoy's amusement. Of course, he didn't know what they were dealing with. If he had, he would have sworn along with her.

"Head girl with a potty mouth? My, my, my." Malfoy said. "Must be the Weasel's influence."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione snapped and wishing her luck, she hurriedly sidestepped him and _tried_ to pass. It was a good try.

Of course, that's not how _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Exclusive Mistletoes _worked. It was especially designed to appear over any couple standing together and build an invisible force field around them so they couldn't escape unless they kissed. Definitely Fred's idea. Hermione had had a near experience of it in her sixth year when she had been _about_ to get stuck with McLaggen during Slughorn's Christmas party. Thank Merlin, she escaped before the charm worked.

Hermione banged in to something invisible that sent tingles through her body. She reached her hand out and she felt the solid invisible 'thing'. She groaned. The little music was now very clear.

Malfoy was looking at Hermione bemused. _Had she finally cracked?_ Shrugging to himself, he decided to stop wasting his time and go. But that didn't work. He was blocked by something that didn't budge. _What was going on?_ But there was nothing in front of him. Then why did he feel as if there was something obscuring him and refrained his feet to move forward?

"What the hell?" Malfoy muttered, ignoring the tingles the invisible field was giving him.

"We're trapped, Malfoy." Hermione said.

He turned to look at her biting her lip. "What do you mean, _we're trapped_? What's going on?"

"It's a mistletoe. See?" Hermione said, pointing up the ceiling. The mistletoe sang its tinkling music as if taunting them.

"I can't leave because of a freaking mistletoe?" Malfoy growled.

"Yes, that's how the thing works to make sure people kiss."

"But I'm not—Oh crap. Dammit, fu—." He started the colourful swearing as he realized what was supposed to be done. The thought sickened him.

"You think _I_ want to?" Hermione asked angrily. "I'd rather go kiss the giant squid in the lake than kiss you."

Hermione pulled out her wand and Malfoy instinctively flinched. But she didn't point the wand at him. Instead it was pointed at the Mistletoe.

"_Incendio_."

Nothing happened.

"_Reducto_."

The mistletoe kept on tinkling.

"_Aguamenti!_"

The water that shot out of the wand did nothing but dribble on Malfoy's shirt. Hermione didn't bother to apologize.

"_Impendimenta!_" Hermione cried, frustrated. "Aarrrggh!"

"Stop screeching, woman!" Malfoy yelled. "It's giving me a bloody headache."

"Well, why don't you do something without standing like an idiot?"

Malfoy clenched his fists as he gave a dangerous look at Hermione. But Hermione wasn't paying any attention to him. She was thinking how to get herself away from the hell hole. But how? There seemed to be no way…. Other than fulfilling the mistletoe's requirement.

Meanwhile Malfoy was kicking the invisible barrier. He wanted to go to bed. He was tired. He didn't want to be stuck with a Mudblood, and Granger of all Mudbloods.

"Look, Malfoy." Hermione said finally, in her authoritative tone. "I'm really tired and I bet you are too. I wanna get out and get away from you as far as I can. So lets make it quic—"

"No. Don't you dare. I am NOT going to get touched by you." Malfoy said with a glare.

"Will you please act mature for your age?" Hermione ranted. "You know we can't be stuck here for the rest of out lives."

"Just—just shut the hole in your face, Granger. Wait till some teacher comes, and get help." Malfoy grumbled.

Hermione blinked. Well, she hadn't thought of that. It wasn't a bad idea. But she wasn't going to tell that to Malfoy. _Oh no._ She looked up at the mistletoe grudgingly. _What kind of stuff was that made up of? Voldemort should've made his Horcruxes in one of those_. She folded her arms and leaned against the wall, deciding to revise what she had done yesterday in potions. She remembered doing liquid luck and muttered the ingredients under her breath. She went through the requirements for making one and the time period it took, ignoring Malfoy.

Malfoy paced to and fro in the little space he had, trying to occupy himself. It was getting really late. The plan to wake up early the next day to finish his homework seemed like it was not going to happen. It was quite surprising with the noise Malfoy and Hermione had argued that a teacher hadn't come by now. Malfoy wished someone would come soon, even Filch. He glanced at Hermione who had her eyes closed, muttering some crap that he didn't understand. It took him a while to comprehend that she was actually _studying_. _How so Granger of her_.

But this gave him an idea. Well, why not try finishing his darned homework here? Might as well. He dropped on to the floor and sat crossing his legs. He tried not to stare at Hermione's legs in front of him. Bloody hell, they looked long and….. _Luscious_. _Had her skirts been always short like that?_ He took out the long parchment of his homework. The new defense against the dark arts teacher sucked big time. Now Malfoy felt that even the werewolf he had in his third year was better than Professor Eridanus.

So this week he had assigned them an essay about Creatures of the Dark. Of course, that meant that Malfoy was screwed because he never listened to Hagrid when he was taught Care of Magical Creatures. Thankfully _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_ was in his bag. He pulled out the book and started reading it.

A few minutes passed and Hermione had revised through 43 different techniques of Potion making. She yawned in midway of the steps of making a calming potion. That was when she realized that Malfoy had been _very quiet_. She glanced to see him on the floor, scribbling something furiously. His hair was falling in to his face and he had rolled up his sleeves, showing the faint Dark Mark on his left hand. She squinted to recognize the essay they had been assigned in class that was due the next day. Hermione couldn't help reading over the essay. Malfoy did have neat handwriting and she had no problem reading the essay up side down. It was good, if Hermione was to be honest. Harry had _physically_ struggled doing it. But goodness, what a horde of errors!

"Malfoy, it's not Herpo the Fool. It's Herpo the _Foul_." Hermione couldn't help correct Malfoy as she giggled at the phrase. She couldn't bear spelling errors.

His head snapped up to look at her with surprise. He had completely forgotten that she was there. "Shut up. Mind you're bloody business." He growled. But to Hermione's triumph she saw him reluctantly scratch the 'o' and put a 'u' instead. She smirked. Now, look at that. Malfoy listening to Hermione Granger.

"And Parselmouth is one word."

"Shut it." Malfoy said, tiredly. He felt his eyes getting droopy.

"The Black Forest is in Germany. Not Italy."

"I don't care. Shut up."

"And Snape was wrong. Kappa's are found in Japan, not Mongolia."

"I said, shut up."

"It's 'an' eye. Not 'a' eye. You write _an_ when a word starts with a vowe—"

"Merlin, SHUT UP." Malfoy stood up in his anger. He whipped out his wand and pointed at her, scowling. "I. Don't. Want. Your. Help. Mudblood."

Hermione pursed her lips. She hadn't meant to provoke him that bad. "What are you going to do, Malfoy? Hex me?" She asked coldly. She still hated that he was tall. And slightly broad.

"Nothing's stopping me." Malfoy said, his lip curling in to a sneer. But suddenly his wand flew off his hand as Hermione whipped out her wand and non-verbally disarmed him.

"Oh look at that. I stopped you." Hermione said smugly.

Malfoy couldn't bear it. He wanted to scream. He couldn't bear to stay with the Mudblood any longer. He ran both his hands through his pale blonde hair. He wanted to go to his dorm, NOW.

Hermione watched Malfoy clutch his hair. He looked overly frustrated. She didn't blame him. She was tired. All she wanted to do was to fall deep in the sheets of her bed and sleep. She had had an exhausting day. Suddenly he charged towards her until there was only an inch of space between them as he rested his hands against the wall a little above her, by either side of her head. Hermione gasped.

"Alright Ganger." He growled looking down at her. An unexpected shiver ran through her body. Hermione wondered if he felt it, with the close proximity. "Make it quick. I don't want to feel a bloody thing, okay? Make it quick so I can get out from this hell hole."

"What?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Merlin, aren't you supposed to be smart? Kiss me." Malfoy snapped unattractively.

Hermione stared at him. Then she nodded biting her lip. Hermione sighed. She might as well, for she didn't think she could wait any longer. There seemed to be no teacher coming to her rescue and she knew it must probably be past midnight now. She felt disgusted to kiss him but it was going to be a quick one…after all. She stood on her toes to reach his face, as he tilted it down. She saw him squeeze his eyes shut and she grimaced. Slowly, Hermione leaned towards him. She wobbled a bit but rested her hand on his chest to keep in balance. Malfoy tensed at the contact. It took an endless second before she felt something touch her lips. Something soft, warm and smooth.

_God, was that his lips? How was it that soft?_

Their lips were only grazing each other. Hermione, for good measure, pressed a bit further. Definitely soft_…. And Merlin's Pants! What was that shock that ran through her?_ She wondered panicking. She drew back.

As soon as her lips left, Malfoy's eyes flew open. Bloody hell. Those lips….. They made him feel as if he was pushed straight in to that invisible barrier that had surrounded them, giving tingles all over his body. With big brown eyes, Hermione was staring at him and he stared back. He felt her hand on his chest slipping down, down, and land by her side. He wanted to feel those lips again. Just once, just to see if it really made him tingle or if it was because sleep deprivation.

"Kiss me again." Malfoy ordered in a husky whisper. He stepped closer, and he felt his chest touch hers. She gasped slightly. "Do it, Granger." His hand went to her chin and directed her lips to his, regardless of her feeble protests.

This time it wasn't a brush or a touch. It was a kiss, tasting, sucking, and full pressing. Hermione Granger was kissing Draco Malfoy and he was _kissing back._ He couldn't help it. Her lips…. Her lips were so downy, so….intoxicating._ It tasted sweet and sour, and dammit, she was moaning! He was making the head girl moan. Boy, was she a good kisser. Did she always kiss like that? With whom did she kiss like this? Weasel?_

Draco's hand gripped Hermione's hips. They snaked up to her waist and Hermione felt his hard chest push against hers, wedging her between him and the wall. He kissed slowly, tasting her and then moved on deeper and more ferocious. To Hermione's surprise she was responding just as eagerly. She couldn't help it. She felt as if she was riding a muggle roller coaster five times in a row. _Goodness, was he whispering her name? He was! And it sounded so good, coming from his husky voice._ She felt herself soaring high and higher. And she dropped when Draco broke the kiss, panting.

They looked at each other, their actions slowly comprehending. Malfoy had his arms wrapped around her waist tightly and she was gripping his collar and tie like her life depended on it. Hermione's face was flushed and her lips were pink and swollen. Malfoy's eyes had darkened as they bore in to Hermione's. They stared at each other some more. Malfoy leaned in and pecked her lips. He did it three more times, looking in to her eyes. _Was that some kind of Morse code? _Hermione wondered, her head feeling fuzzy.

_Meow_

Hermione and Malfoy jumped off from each other. A few feet away, Mrs. Norris was glaring at them.

"Shit." Malfoy hissed. "It's always around when you don't need it." he muttered. He bent down and gathered his belongings. Hermione fidgeted on the spot. She could leave now. But could she? Her feet still felt weak. Malfoy slung his bag over his shoulder then turned to look at Hermione. He opened his mouth and closed it back again. Either of them could have easily walked off without a word, but they didn't. Not yet.

"That was….." Hermione started.

"Mind blowing?" Draco mumbled.

Hermione smiled, looking down at her shoes.

There was another silence.

Hermione cleared her throat. "You—you'd better go now. Filch might come any minute."

Draco nodded dumbly. He wanted to say something. Something impressive. Yes, he wanted to impress Hermione. But wasn't he a bit too late for that? He wondered if he'd ever get a kiss the same way again. He flattened his mussed up hair and decided to go. But he felt a tug on his shirt. Before he knew it, Hermione jerked him down by his tie and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Now… I think I'd rather kiss you than the squid in the lake." She murmured. With that, she went off leaving Draco with a very un-Malfoyish grin plastered on his face.

_**Four Days Later**_

_Granger_

_Want to go to Hogsmead with me?_

_D. Malfoy_

_P.S Merry Christmas_

_P.P.S. I know you're gonna come, so meet me by the entrance hall after lunch_

_P.P.P.S Don't bring Potter_

_P.P.P.P.S Don't bring anyone else_

_P.P.P.P.P.S Thanks for the tips for my essay._

* * *

**_So, what do you think? I know there are some room for improvement... Well, hope you liked it!_**

**_P.S- There's a poll on my profile. Please check it out :))_**

**_P.P.S- Review please?_**


End file.
